


Fluttering

by inksheddings



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-10
Updated: 2008-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Shhh...you've upset her.  Her movements are getting frantic.  Keep it up and she'll be afraid to ever come out."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluttering

_**Wild Adapter Ficlet: Fluttering [Wild Adapter; Kubota/Tokito; R]**_  
 **Title:** Fluttering  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/profile)[**inksheddings**](http://inksheddings.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** Um...make-believe mpreg? No, really, I mean it when I say _make-believe_. *laughs*  
 **Word count:** 444  
 **Summary:** _"Shhh...you've upset her. Her movements are getting frantic. Keep it up and she'll be afraid to ever come out."_  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/). Prompt: _Wild Adapter, Kubota/Tokito: romance - Are you insane?_

  
  
**  
Fluttering   
**

"There it is again," Kubota said as he continued pressing his hand firmly against Tokito's stomach.

It shouldn't make Tokito blush, it _shouldn't_ , because Kubo-chan was just being _insane_.

"Shut up, you-you-"

"Daddy? Proud papa?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Shhh...you've upset her. Her movements are getting frantic. Keep it up and she'll be afraid to ever come out."

"How do you know it's a-" Tokito managed to shut his mouth before he embarrassed himself even more. God damn crazy perverted _insane_ -

But then Kubota had gone from touching his stomach with his hand to kissing it with lips and tongue and _ohhhhhhh_ , it was hard for Tokito to stay mad at him when he did _that_. Then he used his now-free hands to pull down Tokito's pants and underwear, toss them casually across the bedroom, his tongue continuing to kiss and swirl and make Tokito whimper and moan.

Kubota cupped Tokito's ass, his fingers teasing just _there_ , and it was then that Tokito froze.

"What?" Kubota asked, kissing Tokito's navel gently, but stilling the motions of his hands.

"I'm...not a girl," Tokito answered quietly.

"I know."

"I'm never going to-to-"

"I know."

"I mean, you don't really want-"

"No, I don't."

"Then why..."

When Kubota didn't immediately answer, Tokito closed his eyes tightly, worrying that maybe he'd hit a nerve; maybe, while ridiculous to believe that Kubo-chan would ever want a _baby_ , he might actually want a _girl_. He'd had one once, maybe he'd want one again.

Kuboto shifted upwards and rolled on top of him. They were eye-to-eye. The teasing smile was gone from his face, and Tokito wanted to hit him until it came back, tell him it was fine; Kubota could play with his stomach and coo at it all he wanted, if he'd just not look at him so _seriously_.

"Just you, Tokito. And if anyone's the child around here, in all of this, it _isn't_ you."

Kubota still wasn't smiling, but the light in his eyes was warm and comforting and Tokito relaxed underneath him, releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Damn his insecurities. He should know better by now.

He reached up, wrapped his arms around Kubota's neck, and pulled him down for a kiss. He tried to pour everything he had into it, bucking up against his friend's frustratingly still-clothed half-hardness with honest enthusiasm.

Kubota groaned as he broke off the kiss, and then the smile was back. _That_ smile, and Tokito could feel himself blushing even before Kubota spoke.

"But I wouldn't really mind if you decided to call me _Daddy_."

  
 **END**   



End file.
